


Starry Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, while laying in bed together, England notices something different about America's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2010 for the aph fluffathon on livejournal. The prompt was "America/England established relationship. Dweeby fluff in America’s bedroom, lit only by the glow-in-the-dark stars he’s put on his ceiling and a lava lamp. Just them being dorks together and cuddling would be great." I, personally, don't really know much about constellations and the mythology surrounding them, so I apologize for any mistakes. I just went off of wiki. It's pretty much unchanged from when I wrote it a couple of years ago- just a few minor changes.

England was sure he could never get bored from just looking around America's room. As many times as he had been in his room- as many times as he had just stared about the room, taking in every detail, it never got old. America's room was filled with so many trinkets and paraphernalia from his many adventures, favorite sports, and even from shows and video games. As childish as many of his belongings seemed, England had to admit that they were rather interesting to look at. He was particularly fascinated by the LEGO sphinx America had custom built himself. The detail the boy managed out of such a simple children's toy was something England (rather reluctantly, mind you) had to give him credit for.

Even in the dark, the room was equally as intriguing. America kept an old, red, white, and blue lava lamp beside his bed that, when turned on, was rather mesmerizing on it's own. England would just lay there, his head on America's chest, America's strong arms wrapped around him and watch the inside of the lamp undulate. Though he really did enjoy it, England would always claim it was due to his being sleepy that made the lamp so enticing. Even more interesting than the lava lamp were the glow in the dark stars America kept on his ceiling. The stars themselves didn't have much to them; they were cheap, plastic stars he had bought from the dollar store. What was interesting about them was what America had done with them. He had them laid out to resemble the actual night sky, constellations and all. England was rather impressed with America's attention to detail, using the different sized stars to map out a portion of the night sky rather accurately on his ceiling.

While England didn't share America's passion for space, he did have a fondness of the night sky. Staring at the stars was one of the few enjoyable things he remembered from his childhood. The stars , planets, and what not also shared close ties with magic, so of course it was something he was well versed in. He enjoyed staring at the stars on America's ceiling as they cuddled. Despite him knowing each constellation and the story behind them, he'd still listen intently as America pointed each one out and explained them. America seemed so happy when he was sharing a passion of his with England, so England chose to humor him just to hear the excitement in his voice as he told the stories.

With how much time England spent staring at those stars, it wasn't strange that he noticed something different about them one particular night.

“America?”

“Hmm?” America shifted slightly, nuzzling England's hair and tightening his arms around England's waist when he heard his name.

“Your stars...”

America turned his head to face his ceiling. “What about them?”

“You changed them?”

America squeezed him and kissed the top of his head. “You noticed!”

America's sudden excitement over his observation skills caused England to smile. He got so excited so easily, and he found it to be the most adorable thing ever. “Yes, well, I do spend a decent amount of time here.”

“Yeah!” America rewarded him with another kiss. “I did a lot of thinking, and decided to center them around a different set of constellations. I think these... suit us more.”

“Suit us?” England shifted in the American's arms to get a better look and stared at the ceiling, trying to make out what constellations the stars were making now. He scanned the ceiling multiple times, sorting through all the constellations in his head until he spotted a set of stars arranged in a shape that resembled a W. Suddenly, things clicked and he looked for a specific constellation beside it that was, predictably, in the center of the room. England shook his head once he spotted it. “The Hero?”

“Yes!” America squeezed him tightly again. “I love you.”

England blushed and looked away, causing America to laugh.

“Perseus was such an awesome hero. He defeated Medusa when no one else could and then went on to save a princess! I want to be a hero like him!”

England raised an eyebrow. “You want to rescue a princess?”

“Sure, why not! It's like a hero right of passage to save a damsel in distress.” He curled against England more, and rested his head beside the Briton's. “I'll have to make sure they know I'm not available, though.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Sorry, ladies! This hero is taken.”

Turning onto his side, facing America, he melted against him in return and placed a soft kiss on America's chest as he tightened his arms he had wrapped around him. “I do hope they take it well.”

“They're heartbroken, but they'll get over it.”

England turned his head to look back up at the ceiling, laying against the warmth of America's side. “I see where you may think this better suits you,” he turned his head up to look him in the eyes, “but I thought you had said 'us'?”

A grin spread across his face, America lifted his arm and pointed to something on the ceiling. It was the W shaped constellation England had spotted earlier. “The Queen! That can be you.”

England scowled. “I am nothing like Cassiopeia.”

“I thought the queen part suited you since you, you know, like your queen so much and stuff.”

“You git,” England muttered. “What kind of daft reasoning is that? She was a vain, cruel, queen, was she not?” He paused for a moment, “... and I believe her daughter wed Perseus. I thought that was you?”

America tilted his head, thinking. “... You're right. I don't want to be with anyone else...” He nodded, his face determined. “You can be the princess, then.”

The first comment made him blush, while the second made him scowl. “First, I was Cassiopeia, and now I am her daughter, Andromeda?”

“Yeah! You get to be saved by me, the great hero!”

Sighing in defeat, England buried his face into America's chest. “Idiot.”

“I want to be able to see these stars close up one day. ... I _am_ going to see these stars up close one day.”

The determination in his voice brought a smile to England's face. He nuzzled America's chest lovingly. “Are you, now?”

America nodded. “Yeah. I want you to come with me when I do.”

Warmth spread to England's face, his heart swelling at that. “You want to take me along?”

“Of course! I can't go to the stars without my lovable boyfriend!” He turned onto his back, motioning to his ceiling with his free arm. “Imagine it, England. Us, traveling to the stars, together, in my custom made space ship of awesome.”

England rolled his eyes. “I was under the impression all of the ones you created were... 'awesome.'”

“This one will be even better! The most awesome I've ever made! Better than in the movies! It'll be big and fly super fast and have lasers! The Millennium Falcon's got nothing on me!”

“... Lasers?”

Nodding, he lowered his arm and wrapped it around England's waist, squeezing him tightly. “Tony has told me stories about some of the bad aliens out there. I need some awesome lasers to help protect my princess.”

England growled. “I'm not a bloody princess, you twit.”

“That doesn't make me want to protect you any less. You want to protect me, too, right?”

“Wouldn't the hero have a problem with being protected by the princess?”

America turned onto his side, his eyes filled with determination. “I'm not talking about heroes or princesses anymore- just us, America and England. I know you can take care of yourself just fine, but I love you and I want to be able to protect you from anything I can.”

It was amazing what America could do with just words- England wanted to know how the boy could make his heart flutter and his face heat up with just a few simple words. He averted his eyes so he wouldn't look into America's. “I... I suppose I feel the need to... look after you some what.”

Once again, America squeezed him tightly and started to pepper kisses over his face. “We can protect each other from the aliens! We'll have nothing to worry about, right?” 

He loosened his grip on his lover and rolled onto his back, reaching out an arm to feel for something beside the bed, not letting go of England as he did. England furrowed his brows in confusion, quickly raising them in surprise when he saw America lift a bright, green light saber toy into the air.

“What the-”

He turned back towards England and pointed the toy towards the ceiling, turning it on as he did. The light saber lit up, glowing green, and made noises when America moved it. “You better stay away from England, aliens, or you'll have to face America the hero!” He started to swing the sword around, jabbing and slashing at invisible aliens. “Hiyah!”

England covered his head with his arm to avoid being hit. “H-hey!” He spluttered, swatting at the sword, a small smile on his face. “Do you mind?”

Despite his attempt to sound angry, he was sure the huge smile on his face told America how he truly felt. America tossed the sword aside and curled back against England, pulling him towards him. “We'll have an awesome adventure together, England. I promise.”

“Will we?” England tilted his head up to kiss America softly on the lips and smiled. “I will look forward to that then.” He kissed him once more before laying his head back down on his chest. “I love you, America.”

Pulling the blankets tightly around the both of them, America snuggled as close to his lover as he could. “I love you, too, England.”

They laid there in comfortable silence, holding one another, until America let out a long yawn. England smiled at how cute it sounded and tilted his head to place a kiss on his chest. “About ready to sleep, are you?”

America yawned again as he nodded. “I think so, if that's okay with you.”

England smiled at the consideration. “Of course.” He gave him a final kiss on the lips before snuggling against him one last time. “Good night, love.”

America kissed the top of his head and then reached over to the nightstand beside him. “Good night, England,” he muttered sleepily as he grabbed the chord for the lava lamp and clicked it off.


End file.
